Metamorphosis
by clementinesanddaffodiles
Summary: A collection of snippets I've envisioned on the metamorphosis of Korra, Asami and their relationship.
1. A moment

**Just a moment...**

The girl stared out the window, the reflection staring back was indeed of a beautiful woman. Not in any soft and gentle manner but rather the shape of her was defined and toned. Her blue eyes, on the other hand, _could_ burn with a sweet softness, in the moments they were not set in a stubborn determination and now they took on a glossy state. It was not herself that she looked to, but the face of a friend down in the street below.

Asami was getting out of her car, unaware of the blue gaze. Her long black hair flew behind her in the chilly breeze of coming winter, revealing her stunning features not just to her old lover, Mako but to the girl who watched above.

Korra tore her gaze from the window and made her descent down the stairs in order to meet them at the door. A pair of dazzling hazel green eyes on her mind.

She could hear them enter before she caught glance of them, the first thing her eyes took in was Asami, and how the sides of her pouting red lips, curved upward into a most natural and genuine smile.

"Korra." She said, approaching her in a few swift steps, Mako right on her heels, smiling too saying "I heard you were able to get back in the spirit world."

"I knew you would, you just needed time." Asami spoke with assurance, looking at Mako who nodded in support.

The awkwardness of being with both woman all the time, at once, was subsiding into something pleasurable. No relationship had been harder to understand and accept than that which he had with Korra. The Avatar. To the boy, it was a great struggle in their romance, knowing she could never really be his. She was a spirit which belonged to the Earth, shared, loved, needed by all. But as friends, there was the balance of love without the complexity of jealousy.

"Yes I finally reconnected with Raava." The Avatar grinned in a holy relief, it caused great pain for any Avatar to lose connection with the spirit world, it was in a great sense, losing apart of oneself. "...And I couldn't have done it without Zaheer."

Both of her friends gave a silent and shocked glance at one another before Mako broke out saying. "You didn't tell me that when we left the prison."

"How?" Asami asked quietly, looking curiously at this powerful and beautiful being, who blushed and mumbled "I let him take me into the spirit world and he guided me through the attack...He helped me let go..."

"Are you nuts?" Mako exclaimed in a bitter exasperation. "The man who tried like hell to kill you and almost succeeded, you let prance about your subconscious so you could meditate back into the damn spirit world."

"That is quite a risk..." She said, swooping her raven black hair to her left side, she wanted to interrupt the rant of the boy, knowing it wouldn't serve any good. "But, everything went well?"

"Yeah, I'm finally starting to feel...lighter I guess?"

It was true, her eyes and skin glowed again with a rejuvenation and life they had not seen in three years.

"Well that is good news." Mako agreed, still a little startled, and a little upset.

"It's wonderful news, Korra." Asami grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "I know things haven't been easy."

The sudden meeting of the girls smooth fingertips across her brown flesh arose a strange feeling. Something like a rush that started and stayed in the groin and reached its way up to her throat, leaving it's imprint as a rosy heat upon her cheeks.

Ever since Korra's letter, confessing Asami was the only person she felt she could speak to, Asami felt the more open she could be with her affections. It seemed silly she could have ever been jealous of her, when now...Now she was not sure what she felt but she knew it was something tender and cherishable... Asami would admit that it made her feel a sense of pleasure and pride to be a confidant to the girl and Korra didn't let this go without a gratefulness, it seemed like Asami knew exactly who Korra was, with or without Raava and she had stuck by her either way and that meant something to her. Whatever it may be, it was special and real.

After some conversation and planning with Tenzin and many of the others, night had since fallen and many dispersed to get some much yearned for sleep. The rooms grew quiet and the air cooler.

Korra for the first time in a long time had a sense of peace in her regardless of all the issues, possible war, all the stresses of being an Avatar were momentarily at bay. It would a restful dreaming for her tonight.

As she led her friends out into the front to say their parting goodbye until tomorrow, the moon lit up the entryway in lovely shadows and lights.

It cast a beam across Asami's skin, milky and radiant against her waterfall of hair. She was the last to walk out of the open doorway, leading out into the openness of nightfall.

Korra's frame was leaning against the door, her head resting on it slightly as she eyed the spectacle before her.

"Goodnight Asami." Was all she said and the girl gave her a brilliant flash of her pearly whites, her voice like a caress as she replied. "Sweet dreams, Korra."


	2. So happy (spoils)

I had such a love for Korrasami I started a story just in case my feelings towards them didn't pan out but the show and every creator/writer who helped accomplish such a beautiful ending I give so much thanks and props to and I hope all Mako fans loved it either way and any fanship out there and even those who didn't watch the show, appreciate and further the prospect that television is changing, the media and a show for a generally young teenage crowd has accepted the notion of a bisexual love affair, a friendship so sweet and loving it has blossomed into something a little more that what could have ever been expected.

From when we first meet Asami, the relationship is so **refreshing** for a change in female to female relations. At first, they harbor romantic feelings for the same boy. A strong, self-assured Mako who seems rather conflicted for a good portion of the time. Up until Korra's capture when Mako's feelings for the Avatar are more solidified. The girl's behave classy, with respect and even with liking. Korra is immediately impressed with Asami, her fighting skills, her driving skills, etc.

Secondly, the girls remain friends even when the relationship between Mako is relatively unresolved. Both Asami and Mako and Korra and Mako seem to have irreconcilable differences. One, Korra's strength and stubbornness with Mako from the beginning of their relationship is so apparent, the fighting started and there were complications. With Asami, it seemed as though Mako's feelings for Korra was what got in the way every time. But Asami, baring no ill will towards Korra, continues being a loyal friend.

Following, we see little glimpses of Korra's tenderness through-out the shows. Whether it's looking back from jumping on a train to Save Prince Wu, to grab Asami's hand and pull her in, or by the soft-spoken tone she carries when they speak privately. They frequently touch, look in one another's eyes and have heart felt moments. Whether you read into this romantically or not, it is a beautiful relationship either way, something devoted to even though the expectation of a love affair is so unknown, it was a great risk, a great wonderment, a great ride to pull these two characters together and make them fall in love. 

Of course, there is also the fact that Korra writes her feelings to no one but Asami for three years, Asami's outburst of anger and hurt feelings at the table at Korra's genuine curiosity of Asami seeming to let her father back in her life in some fashion and also the same scene when Mako questions _"What's with you two?"_

Even he realizing there is _something _there.

Or that Asami's head is rested on Korra's shoulder as she comes out of the new spirit portal, after having both saved and defeated Kuvira, or you could take into the ending of the series itself and how the creators chose with careful forethought and consideration to end the series with two females, having a tender conversation and agreeing to go off together, with hands clasped together, alone, and simply enjoy the company.

Neither are hell bent over a boy, neither are ever so bitter in jealousy they let it seep into their friendship and general attitude from one human to another.

It was just so beautiful.

And to all my fellow proud bisexuals who love the gay community, the idea of equal rights/representation - and what_ this_ story has to offer **XOXO - **it fucking happened!


End file.
